Heart's Blood
by Chocolate Dumpling
Summary: //FujiRyo, AU, light lemon// Ryoma's a halfblooded vampire. Fuji's the one who took him in six year ago. Forbidden Love story.


**Heart's Blood: An Adaptation **

(please refer to A/N for more info)

By Chocolate Dumpling

* * *

_"Okaa-san, where are you_

_"Okaa-san, where are you?" Ryoma cried out into the night, panting as he ran about trying to find her. "Okaa-san?"_

"_Ryoma…?" _

_He heard you call out and followed the voice over to the steps. "Okaa-san? Why are you crying? Why?" He held onto her skirts with his hands, clenching them tightly so that she would stay with him this time._

_Her sobbing only increased. "Ryoma…I'm so sorry," she said, her hands covering her face as she wept. "I couldn't bring you into the world as a complete human." _

"_Okaa-san? What do you mean?" A few tears trickled down his face. _

_She took his hands with her own. "I'm sorry…" she said before her body disintegrated, leaving only a pile of dust in front of Ryoma._

"_Okaa-san…?" Ryoma whispered, confused, his eyes unable to turn away from the pile in front of where he was crouching. "Why?"_

"_Such a simple question," a voice suddenly said from in front of Ryoma. "It's because she was a vampire that fell in love with a human. Once that happens, they lose the ability to suck blood and therefore turn to dust."_

_Ryoma wiped away his tears and looked up into a pair of sapphire eyes that glowed under the luminescence of the silvery moon. His body tensed up as he decided whether or not to run away._

_Before he could do so, a slender hand moved to grasp his chin gently, faster than his eyes could follow. "Golden eyes that glow in the dark," the stranger spoke, surprise in his voice. "You're not completely human, are you? You're half vampire. How curious." _

_Despite himself, Ryoma couldn't help but be lulled by the soothing voice. "Who are you?" he asked._

"_Fuji Syusuke, a full-blooded vampire."_

* * *

Ryoma sat up in his bed, a cold sheen of sweat covering his face. He looked over at the clock on his table.

3:37a.m

"Damn," he said to himself quietly, not wanting to wake up the body sleeping soundly next to his own. "Same dream again…Why?"

It seemed that it was a question he'd been asking himself for as long as he could remember, ever since Fuji picked him up six years ago. He glanced over at the sleeping figure next to his own. "And it always ends with you. I don't want to think about you anymore than I have to. So, why is it that you decide to invade me in my dreams?" he asked.

The figure stirred. "Echizen, are you awake?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, Fuji," he mumbled, getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Fuji asked.

"Bathroom," Ryoma replied simply.

Fuji murmured something before falling asleep once more.

When Ryoma reached the bathroom, he closed the door and headed automatically for the sink. He turned on the faucet and splashed the cold water onto his face, gasping from the sensation as he did so. He looked into the mirror, a few drops of water clinging onto his eyelashes and his hair flat against his forehead from the sweat. He heaved a long sigh before heading back to the bed. _I'll try to get some sleep before having to wake up again in the morning. Tomorrow, my plans will come completely into fruition. _He crawled back underneath the covers, careful not to touch Fuji, before closing his eyes once more.

* * *

"Nngh," Ryoma said as he woke up, feeling a heavy weight pressing on him. His eyes opened to see a cloud of light brown hair just under his chin. "Ne, Fuji, what are you doing?" he asked before gasping lightly as Fuji bit into his neck. His eyes were wide-open now as he felt the familiar effect of having his blood drained by Fuji—a sensation close to being lightheaded and out of breath. In the past, after Fuji had picked him up, he used to struggle in this process. He still did so now, but less frequently than before. Today, he wisely chose not to struggle, having long realized that Fuji enjoyed having him fight back, but not the reason why.

After a minute more, Fuji rose from his position on top of Ryoma. "Hmm…you're not struggling today, either," he commented, delicately licking a streak of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Now, why is that?" His open eyes turned upon Ryoma, searching the younger boy's face.

Ryoma shivered slightly under the unnerving gaze, feeling as if Fuji could see right through him. "I just don't feel like fighting you today," he answered, his eyes boldly looking into Fuji's own.

"Pity. I enjoy it more so when you do," Fuji said before getting out of the bed and heading over to the bathroom.

Ryoma continued to lie within the sheets for a while longer, letting his body adjust to the loss of blood as his ears picked up the familiar sounds of a shower taking place. His hand automatically rose up to the place on his neck where Fuji had bitten him, searching for the holes or even a trace of dried blood that had been left behind. All he felt was his smooth skin, having closed up cleanly. "The same as usual," Ryoma commented dryly to himself. "You never leave a trace for others to see. And my body just has to cooperate by always healing itself cleanly ever single time." He sat up slowly, shivering from the cold of a winter morning. Walking over to the closet briskly, he pulled on a thick, white wool sweater over his bare skin, welcoming the warmth gladly. _I guess I better get some breakfast ready,_ Ryoma thought to himself as he headed downstairs towards the kitchen, his stomach grumbling for food.

As he finished making two shares of breakfast, he heard Fuji come up from behind him.

"Mmm…smells good today," Fuji said, one hand resting on Ryoma's shoulder as he took a plate to the table and ate with gusto.

Ryoma took the other plate and took a seat opposite Fuji. He grunted noncommittally and ate as well. He was halfway done when he realized that Fuji's eyes were on him. "What?"

Fuji continued to eye him. "Something's different about you today," he stated shrewdly.

Ryoma swallowed a sip of juice. "What do you mean?" he asked lightly. Beneath his calm exterior, he was cursing Fuji for being such a sharp character.

"I've known you for six years, Echizen. Something is definitely different. You didn't fight me when I took some blood this morning. You usually don't mind when I do it before you go to sleep, but you usually put up some form of resistance when I do it in the morning," Fuji said.

"Maybe I just didn't feel like fighting you this morning," Ryoma replied defensively, unconsciously becoming riled by Fuji's challenging tone. "You don't take as much if I give in easily."

"And why don't you want me to take a lot today? Any particular reason?" Fuji asked as he quirked an eyebrow, his ice-blue eyes still trained intensely upon Ryoma's gold ones.

"I just don't like having to deal with being light-headed at school, okay?!" Ryoma rose angrily and put his dishes in the sink. "I'm heading off to school." He quickly changed into the uniform and grabbed his school bag before exiting the house, afraid that Fuji would try to stop him and question him some more. He knew that his behavior was extremely strange today, but it was too late to try and amend for his slips. _I shouldn't have lashed out like I did,_ Ryoma thought regretfully as he walked to school. _Fuji's really sharp. He might notice that…well, I have no regrets about it. It doesn't matter anyways! _Ryoma angrily swiped his eyes, embarrassed to find tears forming at the corners. _I'm leaving him for good._

* * *

Fuji had watched Ryoma storm out of the house. A part of him had wanted to confront Ryoma and refuse to let him leave until Ryoma confessed what he was up to. Something was _definitely_ going on, he knew that for a fact. But, forcing Ryoma to do something he didn't wanted do was damn near impossible. Past experiences had forced Fuji to learn that. He was a very controlling person, and didn't like other's touching his things, but had come to realize that Ryoma was equally as stubborn as him. The last time he had tried to force Ryoma to do something he didn't want to, Fuji ended up not getting any blood for a week. The strike probably would've gone on longer, but Fuji had cornered Ryoma in the end and forcibly taken the blood, almost delirious from the lack of it.

Vampires could go without food if really needed. Fuji only ate when Ryoma felt generous enough to cook for the two of them. However, it's impossible to go without blood for too long. That week was the longest Fuji ever had to go through without blood.

He wandered into living room and plopped unexpectedly onto the sofa. _I remember the first time he asked me why I didn't just go out and drink blood from other people. _The reason was that, once a vampire drained every last drop from a human, they'd turn into a vampire themselves. If the numbers of vampires increased too much, it would become a problem. _However…Echizen is special._ Because Ryoma was a half-blood, drinking his blood was a pretty safe solution. _Plus, it has a certain flavor that I can't find in anyone else_.

Before long, Fuji found himself thinking of Ryoma's slender neck, the way Ryoma arched underneath him when he drank his fill of blood, the way Ryoma gasped every single time he penetrated the skin with his fangs. He shook his head, forcing the thoughts out of this head. _I've got to stop thinking about him like this. No good can come from it._

* * *

"I'm back," Ryoma called as he unlocked the door and walked into the house. "Are you here, Fuji?" He walked into the living room and found Fuji sleeping on the sofa, his light-brown hair tousled by sleep. He silently crouched in front of Fuji, his eyes drawn to the long lashes and the soft, full lips that were slightly parted. He unconsciously raised his hand and pressed a finger onto Fuji's lips, reveling in the fact that they were as soft as they looked.

Fuji stirred at this moment. "You're back," he said, his eyelashes fluttering as he opened his eyes.

Ryoma quickly dropped his hand, hoping that Fuji was too sleepy to realize what he'd done. "Yeah. Did you just sleep this whole time?" he asked as he stood up and walked away from Fuji, willing his face to stop blushing.

"I guess so," Fuji replied. "At least I'll be awake today when I go out in an hour or so."

"So, you're going out again tonight?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah. Even though I have you to feed my appetite for blood, my sexual appetite isn't satisfied yet," Fuji replied with a knowing smirk.

Ryoma snapped around, his face flushed. "What the—?! I don't need to know that. You're so perverted!" He stormed out the room quickly, more embarrassed than angry. _Damn it, Fuji! Why do you have to always complicate things for me?_ He walked upstairs into the bedroom and pulled out his books, prepared to do his homework. _Or, at least have the semblance of working on them._

He heard Fuji quietly enter the room a few minutes later, and felt the piercing gaze fall upon him for a few seconds before moving away. As he read from his textbook, he heard Fuji shuffling through the closet for an outfit and the faint rustling as he changed into them.

"I'm going out now, Echizen," Fuji said. "Do you need anything?"

"No," Ryoma replied, realizing at this point that he didn't get anything out of his reading ever since Fuji had entered the room.

Without another word, Fuji exited the bedroom and Ryoma found himself sitting alone at the table. He paused for a moment as he focused his hearing. When he heard the Fuji shut the front door, he moved swiftly and without hesitation. Prying up a floorboard, he pulled out a duffle bag and replaced the floorboard so that only the sharpest person could find the crack. _I'm actually a little surprised that Fuji hasn't discovered this yet._ As he stood up quickly, his head started to spin and had to lean against the wall until it stopped. _Damn. I don't have enough blood. I guess he took more than I thought._

He slung the duffle bag around his shoulders and unlatched the window, opening it wide enough so that his form could slip through. This was the one point in his life thus far that Ryoma was grateful for his small build. "Serves Fuji right for keeping me like this," Ryoma muttered as he threw a leg over the windowsill. "He's getting what he deserves."

"'He's getting what he deserves'?" Fuji voice suddenly said from the beneath the window.

"Fu-Fuji!" Ryoma said, completely caught by surprise. He hadn't expected Fuji to still be hanging around the house. Before he could even react, Fuji was pulling him inside the room and had shut the window.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fuji said coldly, his voice soft and deadly. "Did you have somewhere to go?" He imprisoned Ryoma to the wall, his hands pinning the wrists so that Ryoma couldn't run away.

"…" Ryoma was speechless, caught up in Fuji's anger. _This is bad. He's really angry now._

"…So you wanted to run away from me, is that it?" Fuji asked, venturing a guess.

_Damn, he knows now._ "Yeah, so what if I wanted to run away from you?" Ryoma spat out angrily. "I've had enough of you using me only for my blood. Let go of me!"

_You still can resist me this much, even though I drank more blood than usual today? _Fuji considered. "Well, then, if you feel that you're being used only because of your blood, then perhaps I can use you in a different way," Fuji said, releasing Ryoma and moving until he was behind him.

Ryoma's heart was beating extremely fast at this point, his face getting hot without really knowing why. "In a different way?" he asked hesitantly, somehow knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"To satiate my sexual appetite," Fuji whispered in Ryoma ear.

Ryoma shivered as he felt the hot puff of air pass over his ear, and tried to pull away from Fuji's hands as they circled his waist.

Fuji proceeded to strip off his uniform and push him onto the bed, straddling his hips.

"No! Get off of me!" Ryoma struggled, trying to push Fuji off of him. However, it proved to be futile as Fuji had a slightly larger build than him. "Stop! This is wrong! You can't do this to me!" He gasped as Fuji's hands moved over his body skillfully.

"This is wrong? You're such a hypocrite, Echizen, if you're going to say things like that," Fuji said, indicating the duffle bag. "Don't think I don't know what's in bag. I know you've pilfered from my stash of money in the house." Fuji noted the surprised look on Ryoma's face. "Ah, so you really thought I didn't know."

"That…that's—nngh!" Ryoma couldn't continue, his head feeling oddly lightheaded, and it wasn't from the loss of blood that morning. Fuji's hands were just too good, and try as he might, he couldn't resist the intoxicating ministration.

Fuji suddenly paused as he lowered his head until his nose was only a few inches away from Ryoma's. "I'm not going to be gentle with you any more, Ryoma," he said softly, his ice-blue eyes darkening with lust. "Your blood…your body…they all belong to me, and only me."

Ryoma shivered as he heard this, and tried to look away, but found himself unable to. He clenched his eyes shut as Fuji licked a hot trail from his jaw line to his sensitive collarbone, shuddering. "Ah…ah!" he panted. _Why is my body growing so hot? It shouldn't feel this good…_

Fuji nibbled lightly on an earlobe, noting the shiver that ran through Ryoma's body. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're trying to seduce me."

"Shut…up!" Ryoma said, his pathetic attempt at resisting Fuji, but failing miserably. He knew it, too. He gasped out suddenly and arched his back as Fuji's hands suddenly wandered down past his waist and between his legs

"Judging your reactions, Echizen, I can make your body need me as I need you for your blood," Fuji said as he fondled Ryoma with an ease that disturbed him.

"No—!" Ryoma cried out, clenching his fists as he found himself helpless against Fuji's touch and his body refusing to obey his mind. "What….what are you doing?!"

"Oh, this?" Fuji asked as he lowered his head between Ryoma's legs. "It'll make you feel really good, I promise." And without a warning he licked Ryoma on the tip.

"Stop—stop it, Fuji!" Ryoma gasped out, surprised from how that one motion could feel so good, yet tempt him even more. As Fuji engulfed it completely with his mouth, his traitorous body arched in the touch, wanting to feel more. "Fuji…I really hate you!" he managed to pant out, only barely resisting the urge to clench his hands in Fuji's hair and make him go faster.

Fuji lifted his head, but his hands were still working upon Ryoma. "So, you can do this with anyone you hate, Echizen? Why don't you start telling the truth for once tonight? This feels good, doesn't it?" He lowered his head once more and worked vigorously, sucking the tip of his cock.

"Ah, no! I'm—!" Ryoma said, unable to finish as he came at that moment, his hips raised and one hand had unknowing found its way onto Fuji's head and was fisted in it.

A splash of it appeared on Fuji's check as he raised his head, and, with careful deliberation, Fuji swiped it off with a finger licked it off, his tongue sensuously sliding over the finger.

Ryoma blushed under that act. _He…he actually licked it! _He froze as his eyes continued to follow Fuji's tongue, embarrassed but extremely aroused by the action.

Fuji's half-lidded eyes darkened with lust as he looked up at Ryoma. "My turn," he said, leaving no room for argument as he slowly slid a single finger into Ryoma's hole, stretching the tight muscles.

Ryoma gasped out when he was entered, trembling when Fuji inserted another finger. "No…! Stop it, Fuji! It feels funny!" he cried out, shuddering as Fuji began to stretch him. "Take it out!"

Fuji ignored his plaintive call. "It would be a pity to stop when you've already gone so far. Besides, I still haven't punished you for your actions."

"Fuji…!" Ryoma cried out, tears forming on the corners of his eyes. "I'm scared, Fuji!" A single, crystal tear made a trail down past his cheek.

Fuji suddenly froze when he heard Ryoma's cry out to him, the voice tearing into his heart like a real knife. He looked at Ryoma's face and found tears threatening to spill over. When he saw one trail down the cheek, the night's events suddenly seemed too much. He sighed and pulled his fingers out of Ryoma, turning away from him.

Ryoma sat up and drew his legs up to his chest, sniffling a little as he watched Fuji.

Fuji took off his own coat and draped it over Ryoma's shoulders when he noticed the younger trembling.

Ryoma looked up at Fuji in surprise, not expecting him to have acted so gently. _Especially compared to the way he just acted a minute ago. There's a part of me that wished he hadn't treated me so well. That way, I wouldn't feel guilty at all if I had to kill him. But…he has a gentle side that I can't fight against. _"…Fuji, I really hate you," Ryoma said half-heartedly in a wavering voice, not really knowing if he meant it or not.

Fuji looked away from Ryoma. "I don't love you either, Echizen," he replied unfeelingly.

Ryoma's heart stopped when he heard Fuji speak in such a cold voice.

"You're a fast learner. Don't forget that I'm a full-blooded vampire. The moment that I fall in love with you, that is when I'll turn to sand," Fuji said softly, his eyes looking down.

Ryoma sat in shock. It was at that moment that everything cleared up in his mind. The reason why Fuji had stepped on his mother's ashes, why Fuji has used him for his blood…it was all to prevent from falling in love.

And at that moment, Ryoma realized that he was in love with Fuji.

Owari

* * *

A/N- a private request by a friend of mine, Manntou, this story was adapted from 'Risky Crime' by Sugahara Ryu. Although I tried really hard to get the more subtle parts through, I think it may've been too subtle. Ah, well, I gave it a shot. My friend—who's also a major FujiRyo fanatic—said she liked it.

How about you?

Comments appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.

-Chocolate Dumpling


End file.
